Citron, Fraise, Groseille et Framboise
by Scrounshy
Summary: Essayez de deviner qui se cachent derrière ses noms...


Matinée banale, signifiait journée banale pour une jeune blonde.  
Depuis quelques temps, son ami Natsu ne venait plus l'embêter, dormir avec elle, squatté ses repas ou autre, même Happy, son fidèle compagnon venait de moins en moins, tout ça était dû au retour de Lisanna, c'est vrai quoi, il y avait eu tellement d'évènements qu'ils n'avaient pas pût profité d'elle. Il lui avait donc sauté au cou en rentrant. Lucy soupirait. Elle allait forcément s'habituer à cette absence. Elle s'habilla et partit à la guilde, comme tous les jours. Elle ouvrit les portes et s'avança vers le bar, afin de s'affalée dessus ... Bizarrement, aucune bataille n'avait éclatée, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'esquivé un quelconque objet volant. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle s'assit à ça place habituelle, salua Mirajane et commanda un chocolat chaud. Ce qui étonna la bar women, c'est vrai, d'habitude, elle prend un Coca ... Bref, elle ne se posa aucune question et la servit.

-Au fait Lucy, tu ne devrais pas partir en mission pour payer ton loyer ?  
-Mmh. Si, mais je n'ai pas envie, du tout.  
-Que se passe t-il ? Tu peux me le dire, je ne raconterais rien !  
-Je dois te croire ?  
-Bien-sur !  
-Je dis ça, parce que quoique je te dise, même si tu jures de ne pas le répéter, tu finis par le dire et tout le monde en ai au courant, alors je vais pas prendre de risques, désolé Mira.  
-Lucy ! Ça sort toujours tout seul ! C'est tout !  
-Oui oui, je vais rentré !  
-Déjà ?  
-Oui, bonne journée !

Après un au-revoir de la guilde, la blonde partit en laissant son chocolat chaud à moitié bu. La bar-women, commencerait à s'inquiéter si elle avait le même comportement le lendemain.  
Et ce fut comme ça pendant plusieurs jours, puis, une semaine passa, Lucy était à moitié déprimée. Son équipe s'approcha donc pour lui demander si elle voulait faire une mission avec eux.

-Hey Luce ! Tu viens faire une mission ?  
-Tu dois payer ton loyer, alors on t'accompagnes !  
-Non, c'est bon, merci quand même.

Puis elle repartit chez elle, en laissant sa boisson encore pleine.  
Mirajane s'inquiétait, elle regarda son amie partir. Erza l'avait vu.

-Mirajane ? Tu sais ce qu'a Lucy ?  
-Non ! Je suis désolé, elle est comme ça depuis une semaine ... Elle ne parle pas, et je sais aussi qu'elle va bientôt avoir du retard pour payer son loyer, mais elle ne veux pas partir en mission ...  
-Elle ne t'as rien dis ?  
-Non ... Je n'arrive même pas à voir ce qu'a une amie ! Je suis si ...  
-Ne dis rien, personne ne sait, on va la forcée à venir en mission avec nous, on verra bien comment elle se porte.  
-Bien, si à votre retour elle est toujours comme ça, je préviendrais le maître ...  
-A demain.  
-Bonne chance !

La rousse, commença à partir chez la blonde, suivis de Natsu et de Grey. Et de Happy !  
Une fois arrivés, ils entendirent un ' boum ' , assez inquiets, ils défoncèrent la porte et virent que Lucy était tombée des escaliers, franchement, ça lui ressemble pas. Erza l'aida à se relever, elle croisa ses yeux chocolats, on aurait dis qu'elle était en pleine confusion ... Bref, Natsu rompit le silence.

-Bon, on est là pour que tu viennes avec nous en mission !  
-Je vous ai déjà dis non, désol...  
-Y'a pas de non, tu as presque tu retard sur ton loyer, alors tu viens, c'est tout.  
-D'accord ...  
-Yosh ! On y va demain, alors on se retrouve demain mati 00 devant le ...  
-Train.

Elle leurs fit un simple ' oui ' de la tête avant qu'ils ne referment la porte convenablement.  
Quand à Lucy, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller en mission. Aucune ! Bref, il était à peine 14 h 20. Mais elle partit quand même se coucher, aucune envie de bouger, son lit était vraiment trop confortable. Elle ne se réveillât que le matin, elle partit se regarder dans le miroir elle avait vraiment eu besoin de repos, mais apparemment, maintenant, ça allait mieux, elle se sentait, Revivre ! { Phrase à la Natsu } Elle partit se préparer, et arriva au quai de la gare en avance, il devait être 8 h 40 quand Erza arriva, les autres arrivèrent un peu plus tard, Grey, suivit de Natsu et Happy, et Lisanna. Lisanna ? La blonde regardât Erza, elle lui répondit par un regard et un sourire, ils devaient surement l'avoir invitée.

-Oh, Bonjour Lucy-san, tu à l'air en pleine forme !  
-Bonjour Lisanna.  
-C'est vrai que ta meilleure mine que hier !  
-Oui, j'avais juste besoin de dormir.  
-Bon, on y va ?

Ils forcèrent Natsu à entrer dans le train, puis, une fois installés, Lucy demanda à Erza.

-En quoi consiste la mission ?  
-Il faut juste éradiquer quelques monstres gênant dans un bois.  
-Oh, d'accord, et ils sont comment ces monstres ?  
-Apparemment, enfin, d'après les témoignages des habitants, il y en aurait plusieurs, des golems, des serpent, des clowns ...  
-Des clowns ?  
-Oui, mais ils font pas rire.  
-Ahahah, très drôle Grey, je m'en doutais ...  
-Ne plaisantez pas, il y aurait eu des morts !

Tous se turent jusqu'à l'arrivée. Natsu cria son " Je me sens revivre ! " habituel, puis ils se mirent en route. Lisanna essayait de sympathisé avec Lucy, celle-ci était d'abord distante au début, puis fini par cédée, elle papotèrent tout le long du trajet en rigolant ...  
Natsu était derrière elles, il les regardait, assez content qu'elles soit devenues amies.

-Natsu ? Pourquoi tu souris comme Lucy quand elle à des idées bizarre ?  
-Je souris pas comme Lucy !  
-Et pourquoi tu rougis quand tu parles d'elle ?  
-Je rougis pas ...  
-C'est l'amourrrrr !

Lucy et Lisanna s'arrêtèrent, elle se mirent avec Natsu et Happy, puis discutèrent encore.  
Enfin, après une bonne demi-heure de marche, la troupes d'amis s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une forêt sombre. Elle ne dégageait vraiment rien d'accueillant ... Mais ils y pénétrèrent quand même. Cherchant ces fameux 'monstres' . Mais rien ne vint, ils s'enfoncèrent, encore, encore, de plus en plus, mais toujours rien. Erza commençait à s'impatientée, peut-être que les habitants mentaient ... ! Grrr, jamais elle ne leurs pardonnerait si c'était le cas !

-Il n'y a donc pas de monstres ?  
-Rassures toi Luce, y'en a.  
-Tu les sens Natsu ?!  
-Bah ouais.  
-Et tu n'aurais pas pût me le dire avant ?!  
-Désolé Erza ! ... De toute façon ils sont là.  
-Bordel, on voit presque rien !

Lucy, qui était maintenant derrière ses ami, sentit quelque chose la frôler, elle poussa un hoquet de surprise.

-Qu'es qu'il y a Luce ?!  
-R-Rien ! J'ai juste cru que ...  
-Luce ? Oï Luce !  
-Lucy ?  
-On l'a ... perdue ?  
-Merde !

Ils repartirent, mais cette fois, à la recherche de Lucy. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Virgo, un esprit de Lucy. Elle leurs demanda de les suivres jusqu'à sa maîtresse, mais elle tomba à genoux en milieu de chemin, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever.

-Quoi ? Qu'es qui t'arrives ?  
-Lucy est ... ?  
-Non, Lucy à appelé ... Loki ... Donc, son pouvoir magique diminue très vite ... Allez la rejoindre, elle est pas si loin !  
-Deux esprits ?  
-Dépêchez-vous !

Puis elle s'évapora ... Ils commencèrent à courir, puis Erza leurs expliqua quelques chose sur la magie de Lucy.

-Si elle invoque beaucoup d'esprits, ou tous en même temps, ou encore, qu'elle essaye alors qu'elle n'a plus de magie, elle peux avoir de graves séquelles ...  
-Comment ça ?  
-Hm, si tu veux, elle peut se blesser mentalement, ou alors, ça peut complètement la détruire, la tuée si tu préfère, Natsu.  
-Heiiin ? Faut aller l'aider alors !  
-Justement, regardez qui voilà.  
-Oï Loki ! T'a l'air sacrément amoché dis donc ! Au fait, où est Luce ?  
-Je n'ai pas réussi ... J'ai échoué dans ma mission ... Je suis désolé.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Elle ... cours encore.

Et Lui aussi s'évapora, c'est une manie chez eux de laisser les gens en plan comme ça ?

-*snif* { Bruitage à la con xD } Par là !  
-On te suit Natsu.

Il couru le plus vite possible, il avait aussi sentit du sang, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Lisanna se transforma en guépard, pour courir encore plus vite. Puis, ils débouchèrent sur une sorte de petite clairière, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas mieux éclairée, ils purent voir les formes de 'monstres', tout de suite, ils se mirent en gardes, quelques instants après, ils se firent attaqués de tous les côtés. A peine le temps de riposter, Grey faisait face à un golem, Erza à un serpent et Natsu à un clowns, qui était, apparemment, les plus fort. Il tourna la tête et vit Lucy allongée au sol, du sang un peu partout dessus ...

-**Luce !**  
**  
**  
**  
**Il se débarrassât de son adversaires en un rien de temps et couru vers Lucy, qui se reposait d'après lui.

-Réveille toi, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir !

Erza et Grey, arrivèrent, blessés de partout. Puis ils regardèrent Lucy. Lisanna, qui s'était perdue - on ne sait pas comment.- arriva elle aussi, essoufflée.

-Lucy ...  
-Elle va bien ?  
-Je sais pas !  
-Natsu ! Grey ! J'ai trouver une clée d'or !  
-C'est quoi ?  
-L'esprit du Capricorne  
-C'est un esprit à Lucy !  
-J'en ai trouver une autre !  
-Je reviens !

Erza s'envola grâce à une de ses armures, elle remarqua quelque chose de suspect, et redescendit à la hauteur de ses amis.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ?  
-Oui ... Je ne sais pas comment, mais toutes les clés d'or de Lucy, sont autour de nous.  
-Toutes ?  
-Oui, il y en a deux que je n'ai jamais vue ...  
-Si rappelles toi, quelqu'un lui ai avait offertes.  
-Oui, peut-être, bref, ramassons les et ramenons Lucy à la guilde.  
-On a peut-être oubliés les Clowns non ?  
-On vient de les ...  
-Détruire ... Yaa ! Comment ça se fais qu'ils se remette en place ?! On les avaient détruits ! Réduit en petits morceaux ! Et là ... Et là ils ...  
-Pas le temps de discuter ! Nous allons les ...  
-Non, laissez-moi faire pour une fois.  
-Lucy ?  
-Te lèves pas ! T'a pas l'air en forme.

Un filet de sang coulait de la bouche de la jeune blonde, ses yeux était grand ouverts, et elle arborait un sourire sadique, une tête à en faire frissonner Erza, ce qui arriva ...

-Lu-Lucy ? Tu vas bien ?  
-Ne t'approches pas Lisanna, on ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, mais vaudrait mieux la laisser faire.  
-D-D'accord ...  
-Bon.

Lucy se leva, elle croisa ses bras devant elle, ferma les yeux et se concentra, elle tendit ses bras en hauteur, une lumière dorée l'entoura alors, illuminant la zone où se trouvait les mages et leurs ennemis, les clés de Lucy commencèrent à bouger, puis, finalement, s'envolèrent, Erza, Natsu, Grey et Lisanna étaient stupéfait.  
Lucy était au milieu d'un cercle créer par ses clés, celles-ci commencèrent à tour noyées autour de la mage. Elle pointa son bras droit devant elle, puis son bras gauche sur son côté gauche. Elle releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, ses clés s'illuminèrent et foncèrent sur leurs ennemis, les achevant d'un seul coup.

-Il...Il s'est passer quoi ?  
-Lucy vient de réussir la mission à elle seule, mais je voudrais savoir, ce que s'était que cette attaque ...

Lucy tomba à genoux, elle essaya de se relever, mais en vain, elle était épuisée niveau magie, ses esprits s'approchèrent alors d'elle.

-Je vais me retirer maintenant princesse. A bientôt.

Tous ses esprits s'en allèrent, y compris Loki. Lucy s'effondra après, vraiment épuisée.

-Je vais la porter.

Toute la petite troupe repartit, Natsu portait Lucy sur son dos, Erza prit enfin la parole, la tête pleine de questions.

-Je demanderais à Lucy ce que s'était que cette attaque ! Grrr Lucy ! Réveille toi !  
-Laisse la ! Elle se repose ! Elle est épuisée !  
-Mais je veux savoir ...  
-En fait, si j'ai bien vue, Lucy à invoqué tous ses esprits à la fois  
-Personne ne peux faire ça, Lucy n'a pas assez de magie, ça l'aurait détruite !  
-La preuve ...  
-On lui demandera quand elle se réveillera, allez, go !

Le voyage en train se fit long pour Natsu, mais court pour certain, perdu dans leurs pensées.

-Aah ! Je me sens encore revivre !  
-Comme d'hab !  
-Bon, dépêchons nous d'emmener Lucy à la guilde.  
-Aye !

Le groupe de mage commença à marcher. Erza traînant son habituel chariot blindé d'affaires, Grey les mains dans les poches, Natsu qui se traînait aussi, et Lisanna, derrière eux, qui s'émerveillait d'avoir une équipe aussi active, une équipe qui prenait si soin de ses amis. De Lucy. Jusque là elle avait pensé que cette blonde était une incapable, une faible, une pleurnicheuse, une fille sur qui on ne peux pas compter, mais, elle se trompait, si Erza, Natsu et Grey faisaient si attention à elle, ils devaient l'adorée ... Elle eu un pincement au coeur, Natsu adorait Lucy, ça ferait un si beau couple !

-Hey Natsu ! Je voudrais te parler quand on aura emmener Lucy à l'infirmerie, tu es d'accord ?  
-Bien-sur !  
-Merci !

Ils se mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à la guilde, et de déposer Lucy aux soins de Wendy. Natsu suivit alors Lisanna, laissant ses autres compagnons à la guilde. La blanche l'emmena dans la forêt. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une clairière.

-Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?  
-Tu sais Natsu, depuis que je suis revenue, j'ai pas arrêter de réfléchir, à toi, et à notre enfance, je t'aimais avant, et je pense que je t'aimes toujours, mais je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je pensais aussi, que Lucy était une faiblarde, que tu étais tombé très bas en faisant équipe avec elle et ...  
-J'te permet pas là !  
-Je n'ai pas fini, donc, je reprend, quand je vous ai vu rester ensemble, vous sourire et rigoler, ça m'a fais plaisir d'un côté, et ça m'a attristé de l'autre, oui, j'étais jalouse que Lucy soit si proche de toi alors que moi, je n'arrêtais pas de m'éloigner, en faisant cette mission, je voulais tirer les choses au clair avec elle, je voulais plus qu'elle s'approche de toi ... je n'aimais pas ça, mais, comme je te l'ai dis, toutes les images de votre équipe, avec Erza, Grey, ou Mirajane et la guilde en train de rire avec elle, sont remontées, je n'ai pas osée lui dire, je ne le ferais jamais, je n'ai plus aucune pensée mauvaises envers elle, vous l'aimez, c'est normal, puis, tu l'aimes aussi Natsu, non ?  
-J'aime Lucy ?  
-Oui, j'en suis persuadée ! Et ça me fais plaisir de vous voir ensemble en train de partager des moments heureux, je suis vraiment contente pour vous ! Et je le serais encore plus, si vous vous avouez vos sentiments ! Ce serait merveilleux Natsu ! Tu serais heureux, et Lucy encore plus !  
-Et toi ?  
-Moi, je m'y ferais, j'ai aussi remarquée, que je ne t'aimais plus comme avant, avant, on étaient que des gamins qui ne savaient même pas ce qu'était " l'amour ", maintenant, on le sait, je n'ai que de l'amour fraternel envers toi.  
-Qu'es que c'est ... " l'amour " ?  
-Je laisse à Lucy, le soin de t'expliquer. Et aussi, je voulais te dire, que je partais.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Je pars Natsu, je pars à travers le pays.  
-Tu reviendras ?!  
-Je ... je ne sais pas ...  
-Lisanna ... promet moi de revenir ! Chaque années !  
-J'essaierais ! C'est promis ! Maintenant, je suis sûre que Lucy nous attend ! On fais la course ?  
-Aye !  
-Go !

Lisanna et Natsu firent la course jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Natsu avait gagné, évidemment, Lisanna était crevée ! Bref, Wendy ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, derrière elle, une mage blonde en pyjama. Souriante et en pleine forme.

-Lucy ! T'es enfin réveillée !  
-Je n'ai pas dormis tant que ça !  
-Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza ! Venez ici ! Je vous ai préparer des cocktails !

Les quatre nommés s'essayèrent au bar. Mirajane leurs mis une boisson devant, toutes de différentes couleurs, Lucy approcha son visage pour sentir une odeur, mais rien ne vint titiller son odorat.

-Laisse tomber Lucy, j'ai fais en sorte que vous ne sentiez pas d'odeur. J'ai désigner ces cocktails spécialement pour vous ! Ils me parlent d'amitié ! Une amitié très forte, leurs couleurs et leurs goûts vont si bien ensemble, que je vous les préparerais à chaque fois !  
-Mira ...  
-Goûtez !

Chacun se regardèrent, puis ils se mirent à boire en même temps.

-Citron !  
-Fraise.  
-Groseille.  
-Heu ... Framboise ?  
-Vous avez raison, ça vous va ?  
-Je n'aurais jamais penser que le Citron avait un si bon goût !  
-Pareil pour la groseille, j'en avais jamais goûter.  
-Comment as-tu su alors ?  
-Jubia à souffler la réponse à Grey-Sama ... désolé ...  
-Pas grave ! Et toi Natsu, comment tu trouves ...  
-Quel glouton, il a déjà tout bu.

La guilde éclata de rire, les jours passaient et Mirajane leurs servait toujours la même chose, le goût de leurs boissons ne changeaient pas, toujours aussi " magique " .  
Mais, deux mois plus tard, au cours d'une mission, les quatre mages revinrent, couverts de blessures, aux portes de la mort. Wendy couru pour les aidés, mais, vu leurs blessures, s'était bien trop tard.

-Bon ... jour, tout le monde ...

La guilde les regardaient, certains avaient déjà les larmes aux yeux, d'autres était déboussolés, d'autres cachaient leurs expressions, d'autres étaient au sol, déjà en train de verser de nombreuses larmes. Dont Mirajane.  
Les quatre mages s'avancèrent vers le bar, ils s'essayèrent à leurs places habituelles.

-Mira ... comme, d'habitude, s'il te plaît.  
-Je .. Je ne peux pas ! Wendy ! S'il te plait ! Allez chercher Pollyusica ! Je vous en supplie ! On peut pas les laissés ... on ... on peut pas ...

Mirajane sentit une main lui toucher l'épaule, Lucy lui souriait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons bien, on voudrait juste ... notre boisson habituelle, tu sais, celle qui est magique ... Lucy se rassit normalement, avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche et se cracher un filet de sang. Natsu la prit par les épaules et lui fit un câlin, ils se détachèrent et se sourirent.

-Et alors ? Qu'es qu'il t'arrives ?  
-Rien, juste un petit rhume !  
-T-Tenez ...  
-Allons ... Mira ... Tu pourrais, sourire quand même ...

Personne ne l'avais vu, mais Erza été transpercer au ventre, Grey avait des blessures partout, Natsu et Lucy ... C'était pire, on voyait presque la porte d'entrée à travers eux ...

-Oui ! Tenez ! Et buvez !

Elle avait compris, comme la guilde entière, qu'ils voulaient faire leurs derniers moments dans la bonne humeur.

-Mmh ! Toujours aussi bon !  
-Oye ... Tête à flammes ... T'es naze quand même ! Tu va finir comme nous !  
-Quoi ... ? T'a un ... problème le congé ... lo ?  
-Ne vous battez pas ... voyons !

Trop tard, ils commencèrent à se taper. Enfin, non. Ils se prirent bras dessus bras dessous.

-Tu sais ... Grey, en fait, je t'ai toujours considéré comme ... mon frère, et ... mon meilleur pote !  
-Pareil pour moi !

Ils se donnèrent une frappe amicale qui les firent crachés du sang, Grey partit vers Jubia, la pris par les épaules, lui souffla un " Je suis désolé d'être rentré comme ça Jubia, je t'aime, et encore désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir en profité je crois ... " Il l'embrassa, s'appuie ensuite sur elle, il ferma les yeux, et son torse arrêta de se soulever ... Jubia pleurer comme pas possible.  
Ce fut au tour de Natsu, il s'approcha de Lucy, ils se soufflèrent un je t'aime, s'embrassèrent, se câlinèrent, et saluèrent la guilde ... Erza, elle, monta sur le bar et fit une annonce.

-Je voudrais ... tout d'abord vous remerciez ... de m'avoir acceuillie toute ses ... années, de m'avoir ... soutenue ... de m'avoir offert une vie magnifique, mes compagnons partagent mon avis ... on voudrait ... que vous continuiez vos vies comme ... bon vous semble ... sans que nous la ... gâchions en quelques sortes ... et ... Wendy ... ce n'est pas de ta ... faute, ce n'est pas parce que tu es trop ... faible, nous savions déjà ... que nous n'allions pas sortir, vivant, de cette ... mission. Mes ami ... on voudrait vous dire une dernière chose ... on vous aiment.

Puis, elle tomba au sol, ils étaient quatre, tous l'un à côté de l'autre, Mirajane pleurait comme pas possible, le maître s'était réfugié dans son bureau ...

-Les boissons de l'amitié ... Elles dureront toutes une vie. N'est-ce pas ?  
Voilà comment je les nommerais ... Lucy Citron, Erza Fraise, Grey Groseille, Natsu Framboise. Maître, je voudrais, que sur leurs tombes ... on mettent ça aussi ... si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Même parmi les pleurs qu'on entendaient, le maître avait dit un " oui " tremblant. Levy, se leva, elle monta sur le bar et cria.

-Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas compris ce qu'Erza vient de dire ? Ce qu'ils viennent de nous dire ?! C'est vrai, la guilde ne sera jamais pareille sans eux, mais nous devons aller de l'avant ! Ils étaient soudés, jusqu'à la mort ! Alors, faisons pareils ...

**" Ils étaient soudés, jusqu'à la mort ! Alors, faisons pareils ... ! "**

Cette phrase devint connu parmi les guildes alentours, l'amitié d'Erza, Grey, Natsu et de Lucy resteront un exemple pour les nouveaux, pour les anciens et pour ceux qui se meurent. Ils trônent au milieu d'une clairière paisible, leurs noms, leurs amours, leurs amitié et leurs cocktails son écrit dessus. Tous les ans, un rassemblement s'y fait pour montrer quel exemple ils on été.

L'amitié reste toujours le plus fort des sentiments, non ?


End file.
